


It's Scarier Without You

by linocaffe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, but he is also very whipped, jisung is a scaredy cat, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe
Summary: Jisung hates horror movies. Despite knowing what will happen -because let's admit it, every horror movie is the same-, he can't help but feel like his heart will jump out of his chest every time he watches one.But it's alright. It's not as scary with Minho by his side.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	It's Scarier Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Random halloween fic that i wrote last minute. Inpired by minsung's horror movie marathons!
> 
> p.s: this has a bit of horror movie description. it's very light (like seriously), there's no gore or anything. but i wanted to give a heads up just in case!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The place was empty and dark, it was way too hard to see what was in front. Jisung was walking almost by instinct, one foot in front of the other. An unpleasant smell reached his nose; it was humid, like wet dirt, but not like it usually does when it rains, it was almost putrid, old, like something dead was lurking nearby. That mixed with the hundred layers of dust that coated every surface made Jisung’s nose scream in panic.

One step, two steps, three, four, five. His hand traced the wall; basically the only thing that was helping him avoid crashing with something. His fingers felt stiff and thick, he was sure his hand would be black if he could see it; the dirt and dust adhered to his skin like a magnet.

Ten, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen steps. His breath was ragged, his heartbeat wild in his chest. His head was starting to swirl and if it wasn’t for the fact that it was completely dark, he was sure he would start to see black spots on his vision about right now. 

Breath in, breath out. In, out. According to his memory, he would be reaching the room he was looking for soon. Only a few steps more, a few breaths more. Jisung kept moving at his pace, as fast as he could without falling or making too much noise, guided buy the very dim light that could penetrate the grime in the windows, and his hand tracing the wall to his left until-

He took his fingers back with a jump. This feeling...wetness and stickiness in his hand. It was thick and there was a lot. His hand completely wet, as if he had introduced his palm in a bucket of water. 

His breath hitched, his pulse accelerated. This was not right. It didn’t feel right. In the back of his mind, he knew what was now smeared on his hand, but he didn’t want to admit it. No way.

He closed his eyes. There was not much difference as when he had them open, but he squeezed them shut, hard, all in hopes that what he had in his fingers would go away. But of course, that didn’t happen; his hand felt just as damp as before.

He couldn’t afford to pass out, not here, not now. He had to keep going. But as he was finally gathering enough courage to move his legs again, he heard a sound. Muffled, at first, then louder. 

The sound made him uncomfortable, like nails on a chalkboard kind of unpleasant. It was almost a screeching sound; it pierced not only his eardrums, but something inside his chest, something that was screaming to him, just as loud as whatever was roaming around, telling him to turn back and run as fast as he could.

But he couldn’t not now. He had come so far, so close. He couldn’t go back now.

It was that, and also the fact that he could not go back...ever.

The screech had ceased, the eerie silence was back, and for some reason, this felt so much worse. Every fiber of his being was telling him to leave, save himself. There was something so wrong here, something so close, something was coming, he could tell. It felt almost as if-

“AHH!” Minho shouted in his beside him.

The popcorn flew from his hands, everywhere. Jisung knew it was going to be a pain to clean that again. He still kept finding leftover popcorn in every corner from the last time he watched horror movies with Minho.

“I HATE YOU!” Jisung screamed. Minho just laughed at him and picked the now empty bowl from the floor.

On the tv, the main character in the movie had now been found by the murderer, and was running aimelssly around the place, trying to find who they were looking for, or an exit. Jisung had gotten too into the movie again. 

“Wanna bet the other guy is probably dead?” Minho said while he popped some m&m’s in his mouth.

He was probably right. This movie was as predictable as they all were. Didn’t mean it still didn’t scare him witless.

As expected, the main character finds the extra side character dead, recently killed by the madman with an ax.

Minho made a satisfied sound. “Told ya.” He sounded proud of having guessed the events.

“Don’t think you’re such a genius. It was pretty obvious. This whole movie is so predictable.” Jisung huffed.

“Then why do you always get so scared?!” His boyfriend whined.

This was a conversation they had every time. It never gets to an end, and they seem to never get tired of it.

“Because you scare me!” Jisung complained. Every time, when the suspense was higher, and you were at the edge of your seat knowing something was about to happen, Minho would randomly scream at his ear and then proceed to laugh his head off at Jisung’s reaction.

The oldest placed an arm around his shoulders, getting closer to his side.

“Oh, it’s my fault now? I’m the scary one? Do I look like a murderer to you?” His features twisted as he made a face.

“Not gonna lie, sometimes you look kind of insane.” That earned him a playful hit on his arm. “Ouch!” He joked and pretended to be hurt.

“You’re always so dramatic.” He was laughing, fully aware that Jisung was just playing around, yet he rubbed the spot softly.

They weren’t paying attention to the movie anymore. He was sure the protagonist would keep running, someone would show up and strike the madman down and they would escape, only for him to appear once more and torment them again before they are able to kill him for good. It was all the same in every horror story ever. It was nothing more than background noise now.

“Am I really so scary? Do I make it worse for you?” Minho squeezed his shoulders. “Because I’m not gonna lie, I have so much fun scaring you like that.” Jisung frowned. The other laughed at his expression and pinched his cheek. “But I would stop if you hate it.”

Jisung sighed. It _was_ scary to have him scream, making his soul leave his body every time, but if he was honest… “Actually...It’s scarier without you.” He admitted quietly.

He thought that would earn him endless teasing from his boyfriend; instead, he got a big bright smile, the one Jisung loved so much.

“Really?” Minho’s face was slowly getting closer, with it Jisung’s heartbeat was picking up the pace again. For much better reasons this time.

“Mhm.” They were so close now their noses were touching.

“Good thing you’re absolutely stuck with me then.” Good thing indeed.

Minho closed the distance left between them. His lips moving softly against his own. They tasted like chocolate and caramel popcorn. Jisung was glad he hadn’t picked the cheddar popcorn this time. One time they both had made the mistake of doing so, and let’s just say popcorn cheddar flavored making out is not as pleasant as it sounds.

Jisung turned his body to the left without separating their lips, fully facing his boyfriend now. Minho moved the hand that was previously on his right shoulder up to his hair. Jisung placed one hand on the other’s cheek and the other on his neck; kiss deepening as he moved his legs closer closer to-

Jisung almost flew out of the couch, his soul leaving his body for the hundredth time in the last hour. 

The movie was at that part where another of the extra characters gets killed off before the protagonists finally had the chance to strike the madman down. A loud scream had pierced through the room that had made even almost-impossible-to-scare-Minho jump out of his skin like a cat seeing a cucumber.

“God dammit…” Jisung laughed softly and rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Minho picked the remote control from beside him and turned the tv off, clearly annoyed at having their moment interrupted. “This movie is crap anyway.” 

The mood wasn’t the same anymore, and Jisung was starting to feel tired. All that stress and adrenaline from before had drained his body. 

Minho seemed to notice this and laid back down. “Come here.” He adjusted his body to make space for his boyfriend. The couch was big enough, so Jisung rested beside him, his head nuzzled in his chest. Minho kissed the top of his head and laced an arm around him.

He could feel his body relax, his eyelids starting to feel heavy; the steady heartbeat next to him had the complete opposite effect on him as the movie they were previously watching. He sighed, content.

Jisung hadn’t been lying before. A life without Minho by his side? Terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/linocaffe)


End file.
